


5. Tváří v tvář

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Sherlock se vrací do Anglie, do Londýna a za Johnem. Ale je ještě vůbec vítaný?





	5. Tváří v tvář

********************

Jsem zpatky. S. H.

********************

 

O hodinu později John stále sedí na gauči v té samé pozici, ruce se mu třesou a hlavou burácí uragán myšlenek.

Je zpátky. Sherlock. Sherlock se vrátil. Živý. Znovu se v něm budí spalující vztek, má chuť ho poslat do prdele, že už ho nechce nikdy vidět. Zároveň ale ví, že přesně tohle nikdy neudělá, nemůže, protože Sherlock je přece Sherlock a potřebuje ho vidět, sáhnout si na něj a přesvědčit se, že je živý a tluče mu srdce a jeho zakrvavená hlava a vyhaslé oči byly jenom zlý sen. Potřebuje si na něj sáhnout a pak ho poslat ke všem čertům, za to, co mu udělal, za to peklo, které prožil, za všechno, co mu udělal dávno předtím - jak se k němu choval.

Co vlastně čeká, že mu odepíšu? Ptá se sám sebe v duchu už po tisící. Myslí si, že luskne prsty a já přiběhnu, jako by se nic nestalo, věrný poskok, vždy připraven na zahvízdnutí? Myslí si, že si jen tak přitančí zpátky a najde svůj život, tak jak ho opustil, když ty naše rozmetal do trosek?

Vztek v něm bublá víc a víc, přesně tohle si asi myslí, hajzl. Ale to tedy ne. Já mu ukážu onuci.

Nechám ho, ať se ještě párkrát ozve, plánuje odhodlaně. A pak se s ním uvolím sejít. Jednou. Bez emocí. Vyposlechnu si, jak se měl, řeknu mu, jak se mám já. A konec. Mám ženu, práci, svůj život a rozhodně už nemám čas na jeho šílenosti. Budu úplně klidný. Nebudu se vztekat ani nic vyčítat, jen se chladně zmíním, že času mám teď málo, ale jestli chce, mohli bychom za měsíc nebo dva na oběd… To bude ono. To ho naučí. Setkání jednou do měsíce, maximálně. A za chvíli se ten šok ochodí a bude to prostě jenom další člověk, s kterým jsem se přátelil, než se naše cesty rozešly. Tečka. Jenom zůstat v klidu a nad věcí. A to zvládnu. Jsem přece voják, ledový klid je moje druhé jméno.

V tu chvíli se u vstupních dveří rozdrnčí zvonek tak, že leknutím nadskočí. _Koho to sem sakra čerti nesou, v takovouhle hodinu? Ale nakonec každý rozptýlení dobrý_ , mudruje nevrle, když se šourá chodbou.

Bez většího zájmu otevře dveře… a zírá přímo do tváře Sherlocka Holmese.

 

*

Čas se zastaví. John není schopen ani sebemenšího pohybu, ani slova, ani myšlenky. Zírá jako přimrazený na tu tvář, která ovládla tolik jeho snů a ještě víc jeho nočních můr. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock!

Sherlock, ačkoliv na něj nedoléhá moment překvapení, na tom není o moc líp. Bezhlesně zírá na Johna, na Johna, který mu tolik chyběl, na Johna, kterému tolik ublížil. Už nevypadá tak strašně, jako vypadal na hřbitově, díky bohu. Vypadá dobře. Přibral. Pod očima nemá kruhy a je dokonce opálený. Poprvé v životě cítí prudkou touhu někoho obejmout, ale není si jistý, jestli se to hodí. Nejspíš ne, a tak jen dál prkenně stojí na prahu.

V Johnových očích šok vystřídá obrovský vztek, obočí se mu zlověstně nakrčí, rty stáhnou do tenké linky skoro bez krve a ruce sevřou v pěst. Ten sráč má ale drzost, přicválat si až k němu domů! Už už napřahuje ruku, ale v tu chvíli jeho zkoprnělý mozek konečně zaznamená hned několik věcí. Sherlockovy opuchlé, sotva zahojené rty. Podlitina pod okem. Dlouhá, pečlivě sešitá rána na tváři. Zafačovaná ruka se zasádrovanými prsty. Vychrtlost, drastická i na Sherlockovy poměry. Vratký postoj, který vypadá, že mu dává dost námahy. Panebože. Co mu to proboha udělali?

„Ježíšikriste, Sherlocku…“ hlesne nakonec, vztek zapomenutý, dlaně uvolněné, jen v hrudníku cosi příšerně bolí. „Sherlocku…“ Dvěma kroky překoná vzdálenost, která je od sebe dělí, a sevře zuboženého detektiva do náruče. Sherlockovy ruce na nic nečekají a okamžitě se mu ovinou kolem ramen, o která si vzápětí s úlevou opře i hlavu.

John si položí hlavu na detektivův hrudník, všude ho tlačí kosti, Sherlock je tak hubený, tak příšerně vychrtlý, tak dobitý, John snaží se ze všech sil zachovat tvář, nesmí se rozbrečet, prostě nesmí, je chlap, proboha, voják, viděl už horší věci, ale brada se mu třese a musí zuřivě mrkat, aby se slzy, tlačící se mu do očí, nevylily.

Smysly vybičovanými na maximum vnímá každý Sherlockův přiškrcený nádech, nepravidelně se zvedající hrudník, několik prudkých škubnutí. Cože? To skoro zní, jako by Sherlock… Nesmysl. Než se o tom stihne s jistotou přesvědčit, záškuby ustanou a Sherlockův dech se vrátí do normálu, i když se i pod vrstvou oblečení začíná nápadně třást. Muselo se mu to zdát. Nejspíš je mu jenom zima a kdoví, co všechno je s ním vlastně v nepořádku. Očividně toho není málo.

Pevně Sherlocka drží, jednou rukou klouže po vyhublých zádech i ramenou a po více než dvou letech zase vdechuje jeho vůni. Jedinečnou vůni, která i při naředění pachem nemocniční dezinfekce ve vteřině podkope všechny jeho racionalizace, výmluvy a lži sobě samému… a s razancí kopance do žaludku mu vmete, jak strašně, bolestně a palčivě mu tenhle bláznivý magor chyběl. Ježíšikriste.

Pečlivě vybudovaný odstup, všechno smíření, ke kterému se tak pomalu a obtížně dopracoval, padne jako domeček z karet. Bez jediného slova.

Objímají se celou věčnost, ani jeden neví, jak dlouhá doba uplynula, než se od sebe konečně odtáhnou. John mezitím zvládnul dostat své emoce z nejhoršího pod kontrolu, ale svému hlasu pořád moc nevěří a Sherlock… To se mu zdá, nebo má podivně lesklé oči a třese se mu brada? Chvíli na sebe beze slova koukají a pak John nervózním gestem ruky pozve Sherlocka dál, aniž by měl sebemenší tušení, jak dál.

Rozpačitě proti stojí uprostřed obýváku a ani jeden neví, co říct. John nakonec situaci vyřeší jako typický Angličan.

„Čaj?“ zeptá se dost nepřirozeným hlasem.

„Rád,“ odpoví Sherlock vděčně, a zase se rozhostí hrobové ticho. John v kuchyňském koutu připravuje dva hrnky, čaj i cukřenku, i když ví, že zůstane nepoužitá. Dokonce na talíř vyskládá i pár sušenek. Třeba Sherlockovi přijdou k chuti, rozhodně by mu byly ku prospěchu.

Donese všechno na stůl a usadí se do křesla naproti Sherlockovi. Dalších pár dlouhých vteřin zírání a hrobového ticha.

„Takže?“ začne nakonec John, který má pocit, že je míč na Sherlockově straně hřiště. Koneckonců on si sem vpadnul jako domů.

„Takže… je po všem.“ Najde nakonec detektiv slova. „Moriartyho síť už neexistuje. O snipery se postaral Mycroft, takže vás už nikdo nesleduje. Jste v bezpečí. A já… se můžu vrátit.“

„Dobrý. To je… dobrý,“ zmůže se John na lakonickou odpověď. A opět se rozhostí ticho. Dlouhé ticho. Nekonečně dlouhé ticho. Ticho, jaké mezi nimi nikdy nebylo.

Bezmocně na sebe zírají s nádechem zoufalství, oba vědí, že si toho musí tolik říct, tolik se za ty dva roky událo, pod povrchem bublá tolik emocí, tolik by si toho měli vyjasnit… Ale místo toho proti sobě sedí jako dva cizinci, příliš nejistí, příliš vyděšení, aby se bavili o něčem opravdu podstatném, aby otevřeli téma, které bude tak strašně bolet a nejspíš přinese jenom poslední hřebíky do rakve jejich přátelství.

Ticho se protahuje do nesnesitelna, ani jeden nemá ponětí, jak začít, ale už se to nedá vydržet ani vteřinu, a tak začne John plácat něco o klinice a Molly a posledním víkendu v Dorsetu a Sherlock naváže nesmyslnou historkou z Ukrajinského železářství a oba mluví moc rychle a moc nahlas a v očích se jim stupňuje zoufalství.

Najednou Sherlock zničehonic zmlkne, zaboří hlavu do dlaní a prsty si vjede do vlasů. Pár dlouhých vteřin se neděje vůbec nic. A pak se zhluboka nadechne, hlavu zase zvedne a podívá se Johnovi přímo do očí.

„Mrzí mě to, Johne,“ řekne prostě. S námahou. Upřímně. „Je mi to líto. Myslel jsem, že je to jediná možnost, nejlepší možnost, myslel jsem, že…“ Hlas se mu zadrhne. „Mýlil jsem se.“

John na něj zírá neschopen slova. Tak tohle tedy nečekal.

Na jazyk se mu dere spousta slov a vět, většina nepublikovatelná ve slušné společnosti, má chuť na Sherlocka vykřičet všechen vztek a zoufalství a beznaděj, kterou kvůli němu prožil, má chuť mu omlátit o hlavu všechno, co mu udělal. Ale neudělá to. Nedokáže se k tomu přimět.

„No nekecej,“ opáčí nakonec sarkasticky.

Oba dva se uchechtnou a atmosféra v místnosti se o stupeň oteplí.

„Co se ti stalo?“ zeptá se John nakonec. Konečně k věci.

„Mafiáni,“ odpoví Sherlock stručně a následuje další porce ticha.

„Myslím to vážně, Sherlocku,“ řekne John naléhavě a doufá, že Sherlock pochopí, co mu chce říct. Že pokud tohle nemá být konec, úplný konec, musí se přemoct. A začít doopravdy mluvit.

Sherlock pochopí. Několik vteřin přemýšlí, jak na to, a vzápětí začne vyprávět. O Rusku. A Venezuele. A jižní Africe a Srbsku a všech dalších místech, která za poslední dva roky prošel. O pohodových dnech, těžkých dnech, které ho stály spoustu jizev a až nakonec o Ukrajině, která ho stála málem život. To ovšem Johnovi v žádném velkém detailu nevypráví. Ani nemusí. John si coby lékař a voják umí dost dobře spočítat, v jakém stavu Sherlock je a v jakém tak zhruba mohl být, když ho Mycroft dostal pryč z cely.

Sherlock o tom mluví klidným, nezúčastněným hlasem, ale John se nenechá oklamat. Neunikne mu, jak se detektivovy ruce třesou, s jakou námahou polyká ani s jakou zranitelností v očích odvrací zrak kamsi do zdi, aby se vyhnul Johnovu pohledu. Musel si projít peklem. Srdce se mu sevře nečekanou bolestí, proboha, jak je to dlouho, co měl Sherlockovi takovou chuť rozkopat ksicht osobně a teď…

„Takže ses nebavil tak dobře, jak sis původně představoval?“ pokusí se situaci zlehčit, když detektiv domluví.

„Ani… ne,“ připustí Sherlock. „Byly tam dobré části, to rozhodně, a nemůžu říct, že bych litoval, že je svět o pěkných pár hajzlů chudší. Ale celkově to bylo…“ odmlčí se. Netuší, jak větu dokončit. _Osamělé? Únavné? Osamělé? Plné špíny celého světa? Osamělé? Děsivé? Tolik, tolik osamělé?_ „Náročné,“ řekne nakonec.

„Jsem rád, že jsem zase doma.“ _U tebe. S tebou_ , doplní jeho mozek přičinlivě a Sherlock ho v duchu okřikne. Nerad by něco takového plácnul nahlas.

„U tebe se toho taky neudálo zrovna málo,“ rozhlédne se po místnosti.

„Jo. Mary je moc fajn,“ odpoví John, „celkově je to teď…“  _Super. Normální. K zbláznění nudné._ „Fajn.“ 

Chvíli na sebe zase rozpačitě koukají, než se i John rozhodne pro trochu upřímnosti. A tak vypráví, jak Mary potkal, jak mu pomohla se vrátit do normálního života, jak báječná je to žena a jak je mu s ní dobře.  Mluví o práci a víkendech na venkově a společných známých a nových čínách v okolí… Jenom o té noční můře, v které tři měsíce žil, nemluví. O všech těch šedivých dnech, kdy nechtěl žít a zvažoval, že to všechno skončí, aby to konečně přestalo tak strašně bolet. O celých týdnech, kdy neměl sílu se ani najíst, osprchovat nebo vylézt z postele. O bezbřehém zoufalství a žalu, které mu právě Sherlock způsobil.

Nemluví o tom – a ani nemusí. Sherlock si umí dost dobře spočítat, v jakém stavu John musel být, když ho viděl zlomeného a zestárlého na hřbitově. A ačkoliv empatie není jeho nejsilnější stránka, ví, že John neskutečným způsobem trpěl. Celé týdny.   Kvůli němu.

John o tom mluví klidným, nezúčastněným hlasem, ale Sherlock se nenechá oklamat. Neunikne mu, jak se doktorovy ruce zatínají v pěst, jak těžce hledá slova, jak se mu chvěje hlas, ani s jakou zranitelností v očích odvrací zrak kamsi do zdi, aby se vyhnul jeho pohledu. A v tu chvíli si Sherlock ze všeho nejvíc přeje, aby skutečně neměl srdce, jak se o něm říká. Protože kdyby ho neměl, nemohlo by tak neskutečně, drásavě bolet…

„To je dobře, Johne,“ řekne, když doktor domluví. „Je dobře, vám to s Mary klape. Vypadáš spokojeně a je fajn, že jsi na to nebyl… sám.“

John si ho nevěřícně měří. _To jako vážně? Od Velkého Sociopata?_

„Copak ty už nejsi skalní fanoušek samoty? Vždyť sis ji odjakživa nemohl vynachválit,“ opáčí ostřeji, než měl v úmyslu, ale Sherlock se neurazí.

„No… trochu jsem to… přehodnotil,“ odpoví tak lehkým tónem, jakého je jen schopen.

John překvapeně zvedne obočí – dnes je to šok za šokem. _Že by nějakým záhadným způsobem odstartovala přeměna Sherlocka Holmese v lidskou bytost? Je to vůbec možné?_

Sherlock už mezitím zase mluví o něčem jiném a pak mluví zase John, o všem a o ničem, o podstatném i nepodstatném a čas utíká jako splašený. Když už se Sherlock sotva drží na nohou, konečně se zvedne k odchodu.

V předsíni se nečekaně zastaví, otočí a podívá se Johnovi přímo do očí.

„Než se oficiálně vrátím, Mycroft pro mě má akutní případ. Zajímavý, aspoň osmička. A hodil by se mi lékařský názor. Chtěl bys…?“ zeptá se nejistě a rozpačitě přešlápne z nohy na nohu.

„Já… nevím,“ zaváhá John zaskočeně. „Možná.“ Nechce ho schválně napínat, jak měl původně v úmyslu, ale v hlavě má strašlivý zmatek a opravdu neví. Teď zrovna neví vůbec nic.

„Dobře,“ přikývne Sherlock tiše. „Tak já… se ozvu.“

„Dobře,“ polkne ztěžka John.

Zase na sebe chvíli rozpačitě koukají, načež se stručně a dost křečovitě rozloučí a Sherlock zmizí do noční tmy.

 

***

 

John se vzápětí zhroutí do postele, zírá do stropu a snaží se trochu usměrnit uragán myšlenek i pocitů, který v něm dnešní večer vyvolal. A vůbec neví, kde začít.

Sherlock je zpátky. Je živý. Je… jiný. Lidštější. Dokonce mu věří i to, že je mu to vážně líto, tentokrát to nebylo jenom divadlo. Sherlock Holmes se omluvil. A myslel to vážně. No do prdele.

To ovšem neznamená, že je všechno odpuštěno, vztek v něm pořád bublá, obrovský, pohlcující, všechna ta křivda, všechno to zbytečné trápení… Jenže současně je mu nanic ze Sherlockova trápení, měl by k němu být lhostejný, ale není, ani trochu není. Sherlockova vychrtlá, ztrhaná tvář, bolestné sykání při sebemenším pohybu, oči plné hrůzy při líčení zážitků posledních měsíců, to všechno mu rve srdce způsobem, kterého by nečekal, že je ještě schopen. Měl takovou chuť Sherlocka znovu sevřít do náruče a nepustit ho celé hodiny, držet ho v teple a bezpečí a konečně to všechno pustit ven, brečet a brečet, dokud se všechno to nahromaděné svinstvo nevyplaví a nebude jim oběma aspoň trochu líp…

A současně si není jistý, jestli si ho chce znovu pustit do života. Poslední dva roky toho nevybudoval málo, je spokojený, žije si dobře a po svém. Sherlock nefunguje jako normální člověk, toho si buď držíte od těla, nebo vám do života vtrhne jako uragán a obrátí ho vzhůru nohama, až budou trosky lítat vzduchem.

Jak dlouho by si byl schopný udržet patřičný odstup? Ještě včera byl přesvědčený, že by zvládnul bez větší námahy, ale dnes už ví, že to byla jenom milosrdná lež. Stačilo pár vteřin v Sherlockově přítomnosti a celá jeho pečlivě vybudovaná obrana se hroutí. Jestli si ho zase pustí k tělu a on s ním zase zamete, zase se pustí do nějaké šílenosti a strašně mu ublíží… Další podobné eskapády si už nemůže dovolit. To už by nezvládnul. Sherlock Holmes je lákavý, bláznivý luxus, který prostě nemůže mít. Ať už ho to mrzí jakkoliv…

Je to to nejlepší řešení, tím si je jistý. Měli by se rozloučit. A současně mu slabý hlásek někde vzadu v hlavě napovídá, že to tak přece být nemusí, že už je všechno jiné, že se oba změnili. On má Mary a vlastní život, Sherlock získal na lidskosti a zdá se, že mu docházejí i věci, které ho předtím naprosto míjely. Navíc už spolu nebydlí, a tak o každodenním kontaktu nemůže být ani řeč.

Sem tam případ, přesvědčuje se. To nemůže zas tak vadit. Jedna malá honička. Sledovačka. Ohledání mrtvoly. Jenom občas. Výjimečně. Jako zpestření nudné rutiny. To přece nemůže nadělat žádnou paseku. Když to nebude často a dá si pozor, aby se do toho nenamočil moc. Ano, tak to nejspíš provede. Bude to úplně v pohodě. Nemůže se vůbec nic stát.

Konečně je trochu klidnější, že došel k alespoň nějakému závěru, a začíná se propadat do spánku.

A nemá ani ponětí, že kdesi v dobře střežených hlubinách jeho mysli, kam má jeho vědomí zakázaný přístup, se cosi právě hystericky rozesmálo.

**Author's Note:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbilo? Už se těším na komentáře :o)


End file.
